Mysterious surpriser
by Miracle fairy
Summary: Maki has been receiving gifts,messages and many other things from a mysterious person, .So now she is now on a mission to find out who this person is.Will she find out who this person is or will this person continue to be a mystery.
1. Chapter 1:Gifts from a stranger

**Hey everyone it's been a while and with all those tests and projects I finally got some free time so I decided to post another story, thanks to all those who are reading my first read story.**

 **Anyway onwards with the chapter**.

* * *

Hmm? Who could it be from? Maki thought looking at the bouquet of red roses. Someone had left it in front of her house and went away, there was no name given on it, just a simple "Happy birthday Maki"note written in the side well it was not written exactly that too was typed.

Maki groaned what kind of person types a Happy birthday note, unless _"i guess the person dosen't want me to find out who exactly sent this."_

'you have been staring at those flowers for some time dear,"her mother said coming into her room.

Maki looked towards her mother "i know mama but i want to find out who sent this to me, are you sure you don't know who gave them".

Mrs Nishikino shook her head " sorry dear but i really did'nt see the person, i was in the kitchen when the door bell rang and by the time i came the person had already gone leaving these flowers.

"Oh who could it be"maki groaned.

"Maybe it's one of your friends playing a joke on you, why dont you ask them".

"Ok mama ,i'll ask them.

* * *

"So you guys really dont know "' Maki asked

Rin and Honayo shook thier heads. " No maki-chan, we we don't know ". Honayo replied

"But it must be someone who likes maki-chan nya"Rin said pouncing on Maki's back.

"Shut up Rin it's nothing like that " Maki said even though she was blushing " and get off my back." She shook her off.

"But still red roses , so romantic" Honayo said with a dreamy expression.

"Hey cut it out stop, saying that", Maki yelled at them.

"Maki?" Umi said entering the clubroom along with kotori " did something happen?".she asked.

"Some unknown person gave Maki-chan red roses nya, now she wants to know who gave them" Rin replied.

Kotori was curious "Really" she asked. Maki nodded

Who could it be? Umi asked.

Maki was getting irritated so she decided to change the topic "so where is Honoka?

"Well she ran away from the school work yesterday so i gave her extra work today." Umi said in a irritated tone

"Calm down Umi-chan atleast Honoka-chan is doing the work now. I think you were a little harsh on her today,

" How can i calm down Kotori you are being too soft on her she'll get spoiled like this", and you were also-

As Umi rambled on and on about how they she be strict with Honoka, Eli entered the room along with Nozomi.

"So what's all this commotion about." Eli asked.

"Maki-chan received some roses yesterday from some unknown person and now we are trying to find out who sent them nya~" Rin responded.

"Ooh, a mysterious lover of Maki-chan this should be interesting."Nozomi said.

"Hey it's nothing like that, maybe someone is playing a prank on me. Maki said totally embarrassed after hearing the word "lover".

"I don't think sending flowers can be called as prank." Honayo said

" Hey guys, sorry for coming late but i finished all my work, let's go practice.".All of them turned to see thier ginger haired leader standing near the door. Everyone nodded but a certain blue haired girl was doubtful.

"Honoka did you really complete all your work? If i find it incomplete-"

" Don't worry i really completed it'.

"Ok let's go practice." Everyone headed to the rooftop to practice

* * *

Even after practice Maki kept thinking about the roses, She saw that Rin was was speaking something to Honoka there were a little far away from her so she could not hear them but from Honoka's expression it did'nt take a genius to figure out what they are talking about.

Maki signed " _Great Honoka knows the news now by tomorrow the news will be spread to the entire nation, i'm so stupid i must have never said it to anybody."_

As she was thinking all this she did'nt realize someone had approached her until she heard a loud voice "That's great Maki-chan".

Maki nearly jumped in surprise from the sudden voice, she turned around to see Honoka's smiling face.

"Wha-, What are you doing here and dont suddenly surprise me like that."

" Sorry Maki-chan but you sure have many fans huh? But of course Maki-chan is an amazing person that is why you'll be having many fans so i guess its one of them who sent you this-"

As Honoka kept rambling on and on about fans and how amazing Maki is, Maki caught on a word which Honoka had said

"A fan ,that's it ,it must be a muse fan, if that is the case then I really will not find out this person". She signed.

" Hey Maki-chan who do you think it will be" Honoka asked .

"I don't know but I think it will be a fan just like you said".

* * *

*later that night*

"Nothing's interesting on internet today , oh a new email let's see."

" Hi there Maki hope you had a good day today; your birthday is in 5 days right, I just want to say happy birthday in advance.I'm still trying to find a good gift for you, I still don't know what to give but I hope you will like gift I give you. Well that's all for now bye."

PS:Did you guess who I am, if not keep trying.

"Guess huh?." Maki smirked seeing the E-mail I'd

"I should have known".

* * *

 **AN: so that's the end of this chapter .So how was it and can you guys guess the secret person who's sending flowers and E-mails to Maki , I'll give you a gift if you guess properly " that is if I can give it".**

 **Anyway like always read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2:email confusion

"I must have known that it was, you were even teasing me yesterday,"

Nozomi kept her cards down to look at her red-haired junior, it was early morning there was still 30 minutes for class to begin she didn't expect it when maki suddenly came and said there was something she wanted to talk about, instead of asking some questions to Nozomi Maki went straight to the topic.

"May I know what you're talking about?" She asked confused sure she teased Maki but still didn't understand what Maki was trying say Maki remembered how she had told the same thing when Nozomi caught her watching Honoka, Umi and Kotori practicing, guess history repeats itself even if they're roles are reversed now.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about." Maki said, when Nozomi raised her eyebrow in question, Maki signed and showed her laptop

"This is the email you sent me as the email-id has your name and it clearly mentions your the one who sent me those flowers."

Nozomi looked at the email indeed it had her email-id, "Well this is interesting , but I didn't send it in fact I did not touch my computer yesterday.

" Don't lie to me,who else could do it?

"I don't know, nothing much happened yesterday, just that me,elichi,Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Nico-chan were discussing some dance steps at my apartment at least we tried to, Nico-chan and Honoka-chan were watching TV and wasting time, and one thing is for sure we didn't use the computer in anyway."

"But noone else can send an email in your email-id without the password."

"Yeah I know only if the person was sending email directly from my computer, that is possible."

Maki put her head on the desk in frustration "all this is confusing for me,are you sure you don't know about this email."

"Really Maki-chan I don't", Nozomi said seeing the email " even if I did I'll do much more teasing than that," she smirked.

"Yeah your right," Maki admitted since Nozomi had a valid point "thanks by the way, I'll be going now, see you later,"

After Maki left the room Nozomi picked up the top card of her deck, taking a look at it ," Weird things are happening," she muttered.

* * *

"Really Maki-chan."

"Yeah,

"Really,really Maki-chan," Rin asked

Maki hit her head "how many times do I have to tell you,?"

"Maki-chan's mean nya," Rin complained rubbing her head

"I'm sure Nozomi-chan is lying, who else could send it in her computer,"? Honayo asked.

" I'm not sure, but she totally denied it,"

"Criminals always deny thier crime," a voice said trying to sound cool Honayo and Maki turned to see Rin wearing a detective suit with a magnifying glass in her hand.

"Detective Rin will find out the culprit," she stated dramatically as if she was a big detective trying to solve a criminal and how did she get that costume in such a short time is anyone's guess.

Honayo laughed Nervously while Maki rolled her eyes " _always an idiot ,_ " she thought.

Unfortunately Rin was busy trying to play detective she didn't notice her homeroom teacher come in.

"Hoshizora-san may I know why you're trying to be Sherlock Holmes in the first period," everyone started giggling .

Rin quickly removed her hat thinking of a way to get out of the situation while her teacher looked at her expectedly ,"umm drama," Rin said "were playing a drama yeah hehe," she blurted out without thinking, her teacher didn't seem to buy it but fortunately she let her off the hook.

"Whatever sir down and keep all the drama outside the class,"

"Sorry sensei,"she said and sank in her chair.

Maki signed it's going to be a long day.

* * *

" this is all that culprits fault," Rin complained with her head on the table.

"It's your own fault, what were you thinking, acting like an idiot in front of the class and I don't even want to know how you got the costume," Maki scolded.

"But Rin wanted to find out the culprit nya",

" What ,so you'll find out the person from wearing that ridiculous outfit ?"

Honayo who had been silent, heard the clubroom door open ," oh, Honoka-chan, you're early, did you finish your student council work?"

"Yeah,"

"Hi Honoka-chan, did you see Nozomi-chan,?"Rin asked

Honoka shook her head ," why did something happen, "

"We just wanted to ask Nozomi something,"

Soon everyone had gathered in the clubroom with Rin staring at Nozomi suspiciously

"What is it?" Nozomi asked.

"Yea Rin-chan is something wrong?" Kotori asked.

"Well you see, " Honayo explained them everything.

"Hmm anothe clue, are you sure it's not you Nozomi?" Eri asked

"Nope not me,"

"But how did it come from your computer Nozomi-senpai?" Honoka asked. Everyone looked at Nozomi suspiciously. Nozomi signed " _what a day"_

* * *

"Well, you have some explaining to do," Maki said glaring at Nico. The twin-tailed girl crossed her arms.

"I already said you it's not from me, and your unbelievable,just yesterday you got a email from Nozomi's email-id and today you got from my email-id how do we know you're not playing a joke on us?"

Maki signed it was crazy but she really did get another email in Nico's email-id this time.

"I have proof OK ,and this is no joke ," Maki signed " who is it? Umm I know, hey Nico could you show me your laptop? "

Nico immediately started sweating "I didn't bring it to school."

Maki narrowed her eyes at Nico "yeah right, your not fooling me I saw you were typing something on it before I entered ,"

"Yeah but I can't give it to you, "

"Why not?"

"I just can't , great idols should have thier own privacy."

"Maki-chan Nico-chan?" A voice said both of them turned to see Kotori standing near the door with the others behind her "did something happen,?"

As Nico explained to them

 _"why didn't Nico allow me to see her laptop,"_ Maki wondered but soon forgot about it as she went along with the others to start practicing.

* * *

 **so yeah problem continues so some more clues in this chapter can you guys find out the person now, or is it just more confusing ,so review and tell me who it is**

 **I hope it didn't sound too impossible to send emails like that but there is someone doing this so try to guess who it is**


	3. Chapter 3:Rosy

**Chapter3: flowers from Rosy**

 **so hi it's me again so a update i hope you like it and get some more clues.**

 **review response**

 **zurichtime:i could not help but smile at your answer, keep at it**

 **misaka 5621: here's the new chapter i hope you like it**

 **kousaka Maki: well you have all the clues so keep guessing**

 **shackle:hmm about that see for yourself**

 **guest: i'm not** sure **but your saying its Nico right please try to review in english my google translater is not working properly.**

* * *

Rays of the morning sunshine streamed over Maki's shoulder as she looked at her table, on the table there was a chocolate box and opened letter.

Hello Maki,

I hope this letter finds you in good health, so it's been awhile and I wanted to send you something. Your birthday is coming up, aren't you excited anyway I'll meet you on your birthday, since you haven't figured out who i am yet.

You know i must have sent some flowers along with the chocolate, I know i'll give them in the afternoon so anyway . bye and have a good day.

Best wishes,

Rosy㇬1

'What?" now this person gave herself a name as Rosy, Arrg this is so annoying, JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU,?" Maki said loudly in frustration.

"Maki dear is something wrong,?" her mother asked confused it's not everyday that her daughter screams early in the morning.

Maki became embarrassed of her outburst "No mama it's nothing, sorry about yelling suddenly,"

"Its okay dear, now make it quick you don't want to be late."

"Yeah," Maki took one one more look at her table and grabbed the letter before heading out to school.

* * *

"This is not a proper clue for detective Rin nya," Rin said disappointed seeing the letter "This Rosy person has fully printed it,"

"Rosy?" Honayo asked.

"Yeah this unknown person's name is Rosy,"

"Don't be stupid Rin, it's a pen name no-one will have a name like that," she said glancing at Rin "and why are you wearing that outfit again,"

"Rin will find the culprit nya",

Rin-chan where did you take the outfit from," Honayo asked

"From the drama clubroom ,"

"won't they think it got lost,"

"naa who wants a costume now,"

Meanwhile somewhere else,

"hey this is the second time the costume went missing," a girl complained who was apparently a second year.

"yeah i wonder what they want from it,?"

* * *

"My cards Tell me she will keep giving you many things Maki-chan,"

"As if i did'nt know that" Maki stared at the rose vase kept at the center of the clubroom table "Rosy huh?"

Honoka reached out and placed her hand on Maki's shoulder "It's okay Maki-chan you'll find her soon, we will all search for her together," Honoka said with a determined face.

"Honoka we don't even know where to start looking forget about finding her,"

"Oh that's right hehe,"

Before Umi could tell anything else "HEY LET GO ME !" a loud voice could be heard the clubroom door suddenly opened revealing two familiar and one unfamiliar girl who had brown hair with red eyes the girl looked around the room Rin had caught her by her wrist to drag her there and by the look on her face one could easily say that she's not very happy with it.

"Rin-chan please let her go," Honayo pleaded panting as Rin had run all the way there and Honayo had a difficult time catching upto her.

"But Kayo-chin she's the person." Rin insisted.

The said girl frowned "May i know why did you drag me here and what do you mean by she's the person ,"

The others who were shocked by thier sudden entrance but quickly regained thier voice.

"Hey who is this girl and why did you bring her here," Nico asked

"That's what i'd like to know" the girl muttered.

"Rin its rude to drag people around without thier permission," Eri said

"You dont even know her, how could you bring somene her against thier will," Umi said.

"Yeah thar's wrong Rin-chan," Honoka said.

The others too continued to scold Rin without hearing her explanation.

"But,but she was the person Maki-chan,"

"What person ",

"The one who was sending all those things to you,"

While Maki observed the girl "How could you say that,what proof do you have," Umi asked.

Rin took a deep breadth "Her name is ROSY nya!" she shouted.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

 **once again sorry for the delay actually i have teats in 4 days *sign* but i wanted to update**.

 **so figured out who it is, or not review and tell me your answers.**

 **bye and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4:A peaceful evening

**Like i said i update this so i don't know which person you have guessed as the mysterious person, maybe this chapter will help.**

 **Maybe...**

 **Yeah so sorry about the delay,like i said i literally have tests each single day, i'll try to update faster though.**

* * *

After a moment of silence which seemed to go on forever, Eri broke it with a question.

"So this person's name is Rosy, I mean really Rosy", she asked while the others watched her from the corner of thier eyes, staring directly at a person is rude especially when they have done nothing wrong, but now with the turn of events this way, they can't help but get doubts on this person.

"Yeah, that's her name,"

"How did you know her name Rin-chan?" Honoka asked.

"We were in the school ground, at that time her friend was calling out to her," Honayo responded remembering how Rin suddenly dragged the girl from the ground to the clubroom. The girl Rosy or so Rin said' looked to be in total confusion of the situation the others saw, she crossed her arms and silently listened to thier conversation.

"So is it true," Nozomi asked looking at her.

She frowned in confusion "What is true,?" she answered the question with a question.

"Your the one sending Maki all those messages and stuff," Umi said crossing her arms and leaning back against the chair. The girl's look grew from confusion to irritation she threw back a strand of her brown hair behind her shoulder and glared at them.

"Look, I have no idea what your talking about, all I know that it involves someone called Rosy I'm not sure which Rosy you people want, but it's definitely not me, my name is Rosy Mary, " she finished .

"So, you mean your name is really Rosy," Honoka blurted out, everyone else slapped thier palms against thier foreheads, irritated at how Honoka could be stupid at these situations,

"Honoka, this is serious, stop acting like a fool," Umi said glaring at the ginger head.

"Anyway, there's no last name given," Nozomi said looking at the letter.

"Like, I said I don't know about it, and if you'll excuse me I have some work to do," she said reaching for the door.

"Sorry, for the inconvenience, our members get carried off sometimes without proper reason," Eri said with a apologetic smile. The girl said nothing, as she stepped out of the room and went on her way.

Maki glared at Rin, the said girl flinched

"I rather you mind your own work rather than dragging random strangers in here," she said

Rin slumped in her chair, with Honayo patting her "It's okay Rin-chan we all make mistakes", she said trying to cheer her friend up, Rin fortunately cheered up quickly,

" phew," she thought looking at Rin back to her cheerful self in less than a minute.

"It's okay Rin will bring the correct person next time,"

"Or maybe, it would have been better if she was sad," Honayo thought seeing Rin as she put up some crazy ideas on catching the culprit.

* * *

"Huh? you're leaving ," Honoka asked confused " What about practice,"

"Sorry, Honoka it's really important, so i should go," she said in a tone of urgency.

"oh, ok bye then, Eri-senpai, " even without hearing others reply Eri rushed past them to the door and left the place. Just as they were about to practice, all of a sudden Eri asked Honoka permission to skip the day's practice, since Umi wasn't there ,probably went to archery practice, which was good for Eri as she knew the blue haired girl won't let het go without proper reason, even if she was a upperclassmen, so she asked Honoka, who let her go without any further questions.

"That's strange," Kotori muttered. Everyone nodded silently, already knowing what Kotori meant Eri being student council president took practices seriously, and never left training before so everyone was a little confused seeing her make an excuse and leave suddenly, before anyone could say anything else , two groans could be heard.

"What happened?" Honoka asked Rin and Nico who were not looking very good.

"My head hurts a lot," Nico complained.

"And i'm not feeling well nya," Rin said her face on the table.

"I two should go home and rest," Nozomi suggested. The others nodded.

"Well, how about we cancel practice today," Honoka suggested " I mean there's no point in training without 4 members, everyone must be here after all,". Seeing Honoka point, they all left home, with Nozomi insisting she will accompany Nico on the way home, but Nico saying she can go home herself, after a while everyone was on thier way home.

"Rin, Honayo go ahead, i have to go somewhere else, first" Maki said looking at them, as she turned to go in another direction.

"Where are you going, Maki-chan?" Honayo asked.

"Mama texted me that some guests are coming home, so she told me to get some sweets and pastries,"

"Oh, then you're going to Honoka-chan's shop,Rin wants to come too nya," Rin said not too energetically taken her given condition, but that didn't stop her from jumping on Maki's back, but since Rin was slower now Maki managed to dodge it,"

"No, you won't ," Maki said sternly.

"Why not?" Rin whined.

"Aren't you sick,"

"It's okay i can manage," she said and as if on cue she staggered back and would have fallen if Honayo had'nt balanced her.

"Come on Rin-chan, you've gotta go home and rest, well see you tomorrow then Maki-chan," Honayo said dragging Rin away, Maki walked towards Honoka's house, she actually didn't think where to go for sweets when her mother sent the message, but when Rin mentioned she thought it's better than nothing, as she was passing by a flowers shop she saw a certain blond coming out of the shop in a hurry, she didn't see Maki and was about to leave if Maki's voice had'nt stopped her.

"Eli,"

The said girl jumped in surprise at the sudden call as if caught doing something wrong. She slowly turned to look at Maki.

"Eh?" Maki what are you doing here, don't you have practice,"

She explained about Nico and Rin, but it didn't seem like Eri was paying much attention, Maki observed the bouquet of blue evening Primroses in her hand and the worried look on her face

"Oh i see," not even looking at her "i guess i sho-' but Maki cut her off

"By the way, what are you doing here and for whom are they for ?" Eri looked at the flowers for a while as if she had forgotten that she was holding them.

" oh, th-they are umm, for Arisa's friend, yeah it is her friend's birthday, so she asked me to get these," Eri said as if unsure about herself, so i've got to get going see you tomorrow," she said and hurrily left the place , Maki didn't say anything it's not any of her business to ask for further details anyway,

" _Better get those sweets,"_ she thought.

* * *

The sound of bell alerted Honoka, who turned around holding a big box

"Welcome- oh hello Maki-chan," she greeted.

"Yeah," Maki simply _said, l_ ooking around. Honoka put the boxes down and leaned against the counter.

"So what brings you here Maki-chan,?

"Just wanted some sweets, get me three boxes of those," she pointed to the shelf.

"Ok, coming right up," she said cheerfully.

"Say, Honoka,"

"Yeah," Honoka was carefully removing them, and placing them on the table

"Why did Eri leave practice early today ?" she said

"I don't know, she didn't tell me anything," she kept the third box on the table and looked at her, "why did something happen,?"

"No nothing," she looked around the shop again.

"Is there anything else you want ?"

"Yeah, 5 pastries,"

"Okay, how about chocolate manju, everyone liked it only a few are left,"

Maki's eyes lit up on hearing that, "Ok, pack that too,"

As Honoka hummed a bit placing the freshly prepared manju in the box, Maki continued on,

"Don't you think its wierd, she never misses practice after all," she stated crossing her arms and leaning against the wall nearby, het eyes looked to be in full concenitration on Eri's behavior in front of them.

"I think, something important came up, Maki-chan but you're right it is wierd," Honoka put her finger on her chin thinking of the reason

"Oh, Nishikino-senpai you're here," Yukiho said coming in the room

"Yeah, needed something,"

"Okay," she was about to leave the room when she remembered something "Onee-chan, did you get the present ?" she asked.

The said girl tilted her head "what present?" she asked,then it hit her

"Gah, i forgot," she said ,which was no surprise to Yukiho

"You're hopeless, how come you're the leader," she signed "i'll go get it myself," Honoka just smiled apologetically, as she left the room.

"What present ?" maki asked

"Tomorrow is Arisa-chan's birthday and we decided that each one of us will buy a present and give the best one to her "what do you think, i should give Maki-chan ?" she said, but Maki was not interested in presents now not after the presents she's been receiving

"I don't know, anyway have you packed all my stuff!"

"Yep, here you go," i didn't know you like sweets so much Maki-chan," she said with a grin

Maki blushed "It's not that, some guests are coming home it's for them,"

"Oh, but so much m-"

"Whatever i'm leaving," she said and left the place.

"Bye, Maki-chan," Honoka yelled so loudly that Maki had to cover her ears _"loud mouth,"_ she mumbled.

She walked slowly due to the load, she stopped midway it was already evening, she looked towards the orange sun, the bright golden light reflecting on her violet eyes, she breathed in taking the warmth of the light.

" _Arisa's birthday is tomorrow huh ?"_ _but she said,"_ oh never mind," she said the last three words aloud, a women gave her a confused stare which she did not notice.

* * *

"I'm home,"

"Welcome home dear," noticing the items "oh, Thank you for bringing them," she said taking them, and heading inside

"Oh, yeah you got some flowers again, i must say it's rare that people sent flowers like that," upon Maki's confused look "I have kept them in your room," she added.

In her room,

Maki stared at the same table like the way she had done in the morning, the evening sunlight cast a golden orange colour to the whole room, the table held the same untouched chocolates, and a bouquet of blue evening Primrose, which was glowing with the sunlight in the room, it had a side note attached to it.

"Have a peaceful evening, Maki,"

Rosy㇧1.

* * *

This must be the longest chapter in the story, anyway about Aisa's birthday i have no idea, when is that but please assume some random day, or the day when i post her birthday chapter.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Can you now guess , the mysterious person, anyway review and tell me who it is.i'm wondering how many of you will get it right.


	5. Chapter 5:Celebrating together

**The posted this quicker, since I made you people wait too much on the last chapter, if you guys ever think I'm delaying in updating, you just review the story saying so, then I will update immediately.**

 **Anyway onwards with the chapter, just like I said last time just assume Arisa's birthday for this fic.**

* * *

Glacing at the maths textbook, Maki signed the third time that morning, noticing this

"Nishikino-san, is something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"No sensei, I'm fine sorry I was not paying attention," she apologized.

"OK, tell me if there is something wrong OK,"

"Yeah, sure,"

Honayo and Rin sent Maki worried looks unoticed by her, she simply glanced outside seeing the third years running about the ground, playing football, badminton and various other things. It's not like her to space out during class, but seeing thier last live photo she remembered that soon they will be separated, going different ways,towards thier goals.

"Arrg why am I even thinking all this ," she yelled.

"Umm Maki-chan?"

Maki looked up to see Honayo and Rin standing in front of her with worried expressions.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you have fever?" Rin put a hand on her forehead.

"No,no I'm fine," she removed Rin hand away and stood up,

"I'll be going to the music room," she simply said and left. The both of them did'nt say anything knowing that music always cheers her up,

"Come on Rin-chan why don't we get some juice," Rin nodded. The hall was quiet since everyone else were playing outside, Rin leaned against a wall as Honayo took some money from her locker buying juice, they brought many juice cans more than necessary , and they headed back slowly,

"What do you think is wrong with Maki-chan?"

"I don't know, she doesn't say anything," she went to say something else when a certain blue haired girl walked towards them.

"Umi-chan, good afternoon," Honayo greeted.

She smiled a bit at them "good afternoon to you too, went out for a drink," she asked seeing the many juice cans Rin was carrying, "

"Yeah, would you like one," Rin said offering a orange juice can, but Umi waved it off

"No, thanks just had some,"

"By the what are you doing here Umi-chan?"

"I just came back from the music room,"

"Music room?" Honayo asked confused.

"Yeah, I wanted to show the lyrics to Maki, but she was not in the class then I was told that she was usually in the music room, but she was not there either," Umi explained.

"Huh?" but Umi-chan she is in the music room,"

"Yeah, I think you just missed her,"

"Oh, really too bad," she said, but she was not looking at them she looked like be in some other thought.

"No problem you could always go now," Rin suggested.

"No, not now,"

"Why, not ?" Honayo was confused of she didn't want to go now.

"I have some important work to do now, so see you later,". The both of nodded, as the second year left before going back to thier own class.

* * *

" Maki-chan, " Rin pounced on her back, but got no reaction, Rin was confused when she did get the expected scoldings from her like telling Rin to get off , but instead she seemed to be concentrated on reading something which they saw was

"Another letter ?"

Maki looked up, noticing thier presence

"Umm, yeah," she muttered silently and looked back down "got it in the music room,"

Rin and Honayo was surprised when she smiled slightly at the letter

" _You are never alone ,you're never lonely._

 _As long as muse is together you'll never feel sad,_

 _So always be happy, smile Maki-chan,"_

 _-Rosy_

Maki's smile turned into confusion "How did she know I was upset, I did not even step out of the class!"."

* * *

The living room was filled with birthday decorations, there were a lot of food items, chips, pastries, jelly, chocolates and all other kinds of

" Unhealthy items, what were you thinking Honoka do you want to go on diet again?" Umi asked Honoka, who was apparently stuffing her face with cotton candy, the leader was in charge of planning the food items since her family owned a bakery, but since it was Honoka you can't really expect healthy food

"Did, I not tell you not to touch them until the party starts?" Umi said angrily. Honoka gulped

"Hehe, sorry Umi-chan could not control myself,"

"Honestly you never learn Honoka," Nico said

"Says the one eating chocolate, that too so much," Honoka spread her arms emphasizing on what she was eating chocolates from the table when she thought no one was looking, but it looks like Honoka saw her though.

"Yeah,Nico-chan," Rin chimed."even I saw you eating so many of them,"

Nico didn't argue after that, seeing as they have the correct point.

Maki signed " _i can't believe mom allowed me to come to this party, I just hope it gets over soon,"_

" Hah, what's all this ?" a voice said , all of them turned to see a very surprised Arisa,

"Huh, you were'nt supposed to come now, we didn't finish decorating for your surprise party yet," Honoka said,

"Honoka," Umi said, fed up with the stupidity of the ginger.

"Dumbass, you don't say someone it's thier surprise party preparations just like that, it's not a surprise party anymore now," Nico huffed.

"You, were planning a party for me, thank you,"

"Well since that's that," everyone looked at Honoka wondering how she'll fix this "Happy birthday Arisa-chan,"

"Thank you Honoka-senpai,"Arisa said happily.

" well guess works out too," Kotori said smiling.

"Oh, call me Honoka,"

"Huh, OK Honoka-chan,"

"Hey, don't go talking to the birthday girl, let's cut the cake," Nico said pushing Honoka who bumped into Maki, luckily Maki was leaning against the table so she caught Honoka adjusting her so they don't fall off.

"Uff, Honoka be careful, you almost knocked me down," she said crossing her arms at the ginger, who stood properly and smiled at her

"Thank you, for catching me otherwise I would have fallen down," she said hugged Maki much to the redhead's displeasure. She tried to weekly push Honoka, but failed.

"Oh, Rin wants to hug too nya," and with that the cat like girl too joined the hug,soon everyone joined in, and made it into a big group hug.

"You guys," Maki muttered but smiled anyway,some writing came into her mind at that time.

" _As long, as muse is together you'll never feel sad,"_.

" Ahem," a voice interrupted them. They looked , over to see Arisa and Yukiho pouting at them.

"You guys forgot us," they laughed a bit, and with that the both of them too joined in, but soon three grumbling noises could be heard, everyone laughed when Honoka and Rin grinned shipishly while Nico pretended that her stomach didn't grumble at all, anyway the three of them went away to eat more food, while the rest of them went to do other things.

" _Nothing has changed, huh?"_ Maki thought looking at the night sky, that's when she heard the crunching of leaves, she looked outside to see a showady figure swiftly walking away, almost running, for some odd reason the street lights were'nt even lit, but Maki could definitely tell that someone was there.

 _"That's odd it's 8:pm who could be passing through Er's garden at this time,"_ she thought,

"What's wrong Maki," Eri suddenly asked, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Nothing," she glanced to see that, the shadowy figure had fully gone away, she turned away from the window and glanced at nearby wall,

"Can you come to practice tomorrow ?" she asked.

"Umm, not really," Maki glared at her,

"You do know, you skipped practice for two days right?" she said digging her heals on the ground, fully irritated with her senior, she doesn't tell them even a reason for doing so, she just says that she has an important work and goes away, when Eri did not reply, Maki continued on.

"We did Arisa's birthday plans, and you were not even very interested in putting it up,"Eri nodded mutely, not being sure where the conversation was headed to,

" Yeah!" she started to get nervous "Umm , look Honoka and Nico are calling me, so see you," she said, glad to get out of there.

Maki frowned at the way she dodged the question, the room now had all sorts of noise music, yelling ,laughing, and the arguing sounds of Nico and Honoka.

"Senpai , tell Nico-senpai that I won,"

"No I did," she said. Maki realized they were arguing about a game, Eri tried to calm them down. Maki went to get some juice, when she noticed something, she pulled out the bouquet of a orange and yellow hibiscus,which had a side note.

" _Celebrating together with friends is the best right Maki?"_

She absentmindedly pulled out the note when a braclet suddenly came out,

 _"PS: I'm sure this will look good on you,"_

She held the pretty braclet to the moonlight, it had different colored shinning stones on iit, which glistened in the moonlight.

Unconsciously she smiled.

"I _don't know who you are ,"_ she looked at the flowers again before looking back at the sky " _but I definitely wwould like to meet you ,"_

* * *

Opening the classroom window, she stood back a bit enjoying the feeling the warm sunshine entering into the class, but soon cold air started to get inside.

"Maki-chan, closs the window nya, it's too cold," Rin complained rubbing her hands together.

"It's not that cold," Maki insisted, but she did not turn to look at Rin, she frowned as the weather started to get colder.

"Morning Maki-chan, Rin-chan," Honayo greeted sitting down on her chair.

"Morning, Kayo-chin," Rin replied .Maki simply nodded, and closed the window "I guess it will be colder this year," she muttered sitting down on her bench.

"Rin dosen't like cold nya," Rin wined.

Honayo gave a little aplogetic smile, before she could say anything, the teacher interrupted them.

"OK, students I want you to meet, a new student," she announced, she signaled to someone near the door telling her to come in, she walked inside and stood in front of the class.

"No way," Rin thought and so did Honayo and Maki, seeing the new student standing in front of the class.

"She is-"

* * *

 **So that's the end of this chapter, so did you get any guesses on who it is,**

 **And can you tell me who is the new student,**

 **Review and tell me.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tinkling Jingle Bells

**Hello everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy new year?ㇳ6ㇳ8ㇴ2 i h** **ope you guys get the presents you want this year, i dont celebrate Christmas myself, but hey we get holidays so it's still good well, that's what i used to think but my college decided Christmas was the correct time to keep our semester exams{sign} .**

 **Anyway, this chapter is set on a Christmas eve, hope you like it.**

* * *

Everything to the bigger park in the cities and towns and the people's houses were decorated with Christmas lights, jingles of harmony and joy with the beautiful decorations all around, perfectly complimented the darkness. It was impossible to resist the beautiful aura of the city even in the shrilling winter bloom.

"Whoa, it's snowing|" Rin exclaimed her face on the window ,"Maki-chan will you light the chimney now, it's cold," she muttered pulling the sleeve of her sweater, she came down and joined Honoka, who was sitting in front of the chimney just like the last time.

"Not, yet santa-san will come tonight," Maki said twirling a lock of hair with her finger, the others stood around the sofa, they decided it was a good idea to spend the Christmas at Maki's house, only the eve though, they will return back when the it's Christmas . Nozomi, Umi and the others were already looking at Nico, and cloth in thier hands to wrap it around her mouth in case she bursts out laughing at Maki for believing in santa, Nico was of course not aware of thier plan, but fortunately for her she kept quiet.

"What?" she asked when she noticed everyone staring at her,

"Nothing!" they replied hiding the cloth, glad they didn't have to use it, they wouldn't be happy to do it, and they were sure Nico too wo'nt be happy to have a cloth, wrapped around her mouth.

* * *

"Why only Honoka-chan and me?" Rin asked, while Umi pushed her legs into her boots and stood up.

"I told you it's because we have to get some things, like food, decorations, gifts and the next live is coming up so we need to get some things for that too," Umi explained, tightening her scarf around her neck.

Nico sniggered, " Besides your lucky, that you don't have to come with us, it's freezing outside",

"So you guys,will get the stuff while Honoka-chan and I decorate the tree," she asked looking at the ginger who was still looking at the chimney as it was TV.

Eri nodded,

"Hopefully you girls won't mess up anything," she muttered, Kotori laughed nervously and dragged Umi outside.

"Come on Umi-chan, don't be mean to them,they'll definitely do it well, ok bye Rin-chan see you later",.They left _together_ but separated at different places as each person had different things to

A snow crystal fell, in front of Maki she caught it in her hand, she signed it was really cold, she did'nt want come outside, but it was better than staying alone with Rin and Honoka, who knows how much they'll irritate thoughts went back on the last day of the school before Christmas holidays, she didn'nt expect her to join the school, yep the transfer student was Rosy, but then she found no other reason for her to be wondering around in thier school on the day Rin brought her or rather dragged her to the clubroom, she could say that the girl was intelligent as she quickly picked up on the topics they were teaching.

Maki mentally slapped herself " _why am i even thinking this,"_ she pushed the door of the shop, deciding to quickly end this shopping and go home.

* * *

-back in the house.

Rin came and sat down on the sofa.

"Hey Rin-chan, why do you think Maki-chan believes in Santa ",she asked,sitting near the chimney,

"Maybe her dad said Santa is real" she replied tiredly, the cold wheather making her sleepy, she barely heard what Honoka said next, as the next second she was out like a light.

Rin had no idea how long she was asleep but she woke up due to a loud noise. She sat up straight slowly ,yawning and looked over where Honoka was, the ginger stood up slowly rubbing her hand slowly on her other hand which was hurt because she felt down, the noise must have been due to Honoka landing she concluded. Honoka did'nt realise she was awake, she picked up a golden star and slowly climbed the ladder and tried to put on star carefully on the Christmas tree. Once Rin's brain took into what's happening, she sprung out of her seat and ran to where Honoka was,

"Honoka-chan" she yelled.

startled by the sudden noise, Honoka started to loose her balance again, she quickly grabbed on the tree to keep up her support, she slowly looked down.

"What Rin-chan don't scare me like that!' she said standing on the ladder properly.

"Sorry, but why didn't you wake me up, you were up there doing all the work?" Rin asked completely guilty for making Honoka do all the work,Honoka finally managed to fix the star and came down. She stood back admiring her work, with a smile,

"What do you think Rin-chan," she asked Rin. Rin observed the tree decorated nicely with ribbons,snowflakes(fake), small santa class, glittering objects and other things. The tree was big as expected in Maki's house and decorating it alone didn't seem easy to Rin.

"It's beautiful Honoka-chan," her eyes sparkled seeing the tree before remembering something"but you were supposed to wake me up so we can do it together," she protested.

"It's okay Rin-chan," Honoka smiled "You looked tired, so i wanted you to rest, you can help me clean the place up it's~" she stopped. Rin looked around to see the place was indeed a mess,Maki will kill them seeing the mess, all the decorating items were sprawled across the floor speaking of which Rin's eyes finally fell on Honoka,

"Hmm ha, ha,ha," Rin tried to muffle her laughter with fail, " Honoka-chan your so funny,"

Honoka looked at herself, in the time she decorated the Christmas tree she decorated herself too, ribbons surrounded her hair, red and green glittering paper on her dress, fake snowflakes around her, even a santa was stuck to her, she rubbed her back sheepishly,

"Guess i am a tree too now," both of them laughed. Before they got started to clean up they mess the front door opened and all the others came in carrying huge items.

"Honoka! What- **", "** ha, ha, ha you look so funny," ㈳8㈳8the others started laughing while they got an eyeful of the ginger, except Umi and Maki. The redhead just signed she had already expected this and went to kept her items on the table, while Umi went on to yelling at Honoka.

"I told you decorate the Christmas tree, not yourself!" she said, taking a ribbon out of her hair Honoka didn't look at her already imaginning how her face was㈷6㈷6㈶4㈶4.

"Come on Umi-chan, i already decorated the tree she said pointing out ㇳ6" besides i got messed up while doing it," Umi looked at the tree which was indeed decorated well.

"Ok, good job", Umi smiled at bit, while Honoka beamed " but you're going to clean up this mess , and Rin you help her too".

Rin nodded and the two of them got to work.

"Uff, we didn't need so much food items you idiot," Maki grumbled removing the 5th huge pack of food, the idiot who was apparently Nico frowned.

"Hey there are nine of us, of we need this much for bringing the Christmas spirit," Maki said nothing further, having no idea how food brings Christmas spirit , but decided against asking her, the last thing she wanted was a nonsense speech from the third year.

* * *

"Hey, don't play too long you will catch a cold," Umi's words fell deaf on the three, as they continued playing in the snow, glancing at them eri signed

"No wonder Maki stayed inside," she muttered.

" _It's much warmer inside,"_ Maki thought sipping her coffee, she heard the voices from outside and smiled glad that she didn't go out with them, even when they insisted so much, she had better work to do than playing around in the snow like a kid, maybe read a book or prepare the next song, she deciding what to do, when

 _"Tinke, Tinke,㈛6"_ she heard a bell sound.

She stood up, she could tell the sound came from the further end of the big room,

"Hello, is someone there?" she asked.

~silence~

"Hello, who is it?" Maki asked again, there was silence again, she slowly moved around the room and into the other one, her violet eyes scanned the room.

"No-one," she muttered to herself, she turned back leaving the room, she gave the room one glance before walking out.

"Maybe it's my imagination," she thought, but

" _Tinke, Tinke,"_ the voice echoed again, from behind her she turned around quickly and her violet eyes widened.

On the further end of the room, a shadow of a person was spread due the light,it was not clear due to the winter weather, but Maki could clearly see it.

Suddenly the shadow moved a bit and the bell chimed once again.

" _Tinke, Tinkle,!"_

* * *

 **So that's the end of this chapter, so can you guess from where the chime of bell is coming?**

 **And who is the person.**

 **And will Maki find out?**

 **Review and tell me,**

 **Goodbye, and merry Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7:A very merry Christmas

**Hello everyone sorry for the late update, i was having my exams. I know this chapter too is meant for Christmas but i could not type it at that time, anyway i hope u like this.**

* * *

Maki ran to the place where the shadow was seen, but it was empty yet again, she felt a cold air and saw that the back door was open, indicating whoever it was had already left, and then she heard it again,

 _ **"** Tinke, Tinke,"_

She gulped slowly, suddenly staying in the house all alone with that sound didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

* * *

"Well someone missed us," Nozomi said smirking at the red head who just scoffed at the comment, and slowly walked to where they were standing.

"I was just getting bored inside," she said leaning against a wall, hands in her jeans pocket. The others were playing around in the snow atleast it looked like that, Eri and Umi were mostly telling them to be careful.

"How come?" Nozomi asked. The redhead groaned, when will this girl stop asking questions.

"Maki you're here, how come," Eri asked suddenly,

 _"When did she come here?"_ Maki thought.

"Well the TV was not working properly, so i came outside ok," she said. Both of them were confused, it was working fine a minute ago,

"But-" Nozomi started.

"I'll go help Honoka," she suddenly said, while the two of them looked at her while she ran over where Honoka was, trying to help her build the snowman which she was trying to build earlier, the confused ginger looked at Maki as if she had grown two heads, wondering why the redhead was suddenly being kind.

"What?" Maki asked noticing Honoka staring at her,

"Nothing," the ginger went back to building the snowman confused by the first years actions, she didn't want to come outside a minute ago and now she was helping her, something was amiss.

Maki glanced at the mansion before turning away, staying in the house with that noise was starting to creep her out not like she's going to tell anyone about it , she had too much pride for saying she was scared to stay alone inside.

* * *

"It's so cold," Rin muttered holding the hot chocolate mug with both hands,

"Very much," Honoka agreed, putting on the pair of pink gloves on her shivering hands.

"I think it wouldn't be so cold if you both had'nt decided to make snow angels everywhere," Umi scolded pouring Honoka a glass of hot chocolate. Honoka took it with both hands, sipping the liquid slowly.

"Don't catch a cold Honoka-chan," Kotori said wrapping a big pink blanket on her.

'Kotori, don't put a blanket around her she will fall as-" she glanced at the peacefully sleeping leader "-keep," she finished.

"That was fast ," Nico commented. Umi sent " _i told you so ,"_ look at Kotori who just laughed nervously. Completely obvious to what was happening in her surroundings a redhead was lost in her own world.

" _i just hope the sound dosen't come again,"_ Maki thought drinking hot chocolate _"it's creeping me out,"_ she unconsciously placed the cup back down.

"Maki-chan?"

 _"What if it's a robber, or someone dangerous?"_

 _"_ Maki-chan?"

 _"Whoever it is they might come back again, i must be absolutely alert,"_ Maki thought.

"Maki-chan!" the voice she was ignoring from a long time said again,

"What is it Honayo ?"she asked finally. Honayo pointed to the fallen chocolate drink, at the side of the table

"The hot chocolate has fallen on you're skirt,"

* * *

"So much for paying attention," drying her damp hair with a towel, as she needed to change clothes she thought it was a good idea to take a bath too. She took a look at the clock,

"8:00 pm, it's Christmas tomorrow i wonder what santa-san will bring this time," she thought smiling, imagining santa leaving a present for everyone at midnight when they are all asleep,

 _"I know, i'll stay awake to meet him this time,"_ she thought smiling, but frowned quickly when a gust of cold air blew in,

 _"Who left this window open?"_ she signed and went to close it. She heard the opening of the door, she didn't turn to look at the person who has entered.

"Maki-chan, finished bathing?" Kotori asked, as she went near the closet.

"Yeah" Maki **closed** the window turning to look at her, "What are you doing here?" she asked, still drying her hair.

"I need to get some blanket, in the main hall so that we can sleep," she said as she removed them out and hoisted them up in her arms,

Just then,

"Kotori-chan?" a voice wined, seconds later the door slammed open to reveal a ginger who looked like she needs help,

"-i need help," . Yep spot on,.

Kotori kept the blankets down and ran to her, "Honoka-chan, you're okay now?, what about you're cold?" .

"I'm fine, but you see we're in big trouble," she said catching Maki's attention too,

"What happened?" Kotori asked. Honoka took a deep breath and,

"Umi-chan is not agreeing to wear the new outfit," both of them nearly fell down.

 _"That's it?"_ they thought simultaneously, Kotori was revealed that it was not one of Honoka's disaster in the kitchen, however Maki was unamused she wanted to hit the stupid ginger right there but stopped herself santa won't be happy if he finds out,

"I'll convince her," Kotori said picking up the blankets again and walking out of the room, Honoka went to follow her, but stopped when she spotted the redhead looking intensely out of the window.

"Maki-chan," she yelled, who jumped at her name being called suddenly.

"What!" she yelled "don't scare me suddenly like that you idiot," she said calming down.

"Sorry, Maki-chan the way you're standing reminded me of someone,". Maki didn't reply indicating she didn't want to have this conversation but Honoka continued nonetheless.

"You're acting like Juliet,"

"What?" Maki's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Juliet?" she repeated, Honoka nodded "as in Romeo and Juliet," she nodded again.

"How?"

"You're standing like she does when wating for Romeo," Maki leaned against a wall, and looked at her "I'm surprised you know about that story, since you're so dense,"

"Maki-chan, is mean," Honoka pouted "it's a famous story you know," she went near the window and opened it and stepped out a bit, the cold air filled the room immediately,

"Honoka!" she muttered "close the door it's cold," but the ginger didn't listen

"Where art thou Romeo?" she said, like it was a school drama performanced on stage,the whole thing was stupid Maki had to admit Honoka was acting well,

"Hey guys," another person came in, Rin grinned at them holding some bells in one hand, small ones of course.

"How about i decorate the tree with these?" she asked. Honoka smiled

"Sure-"

"Absolutely not?" both of them were startled by the sudden sentence wondering what they did to make the redhead angry, "throw them in fire, burn them into ashes," she kept in rambling on, and even said to destroy them with nuclear bomb,Maki must have hit her head or something, they decided.

"Ok, ok i won't put them", Rin said running out the room before Maki could say or do anything else, Maki calmed down a bit wondering what made her snap at Rin in the first place, maybe it's because of the noise.

"Maki-" Honoka started,

"No bells," Maki suddenly said, "and don't ask why?"

"Ok,ok i won't," Honoka said not want to anger the redhead, "how about we go have dinner," she suggested, Maki just nodded and followed Honoka out of the room.

* * *

Maki sat up yawning, she stretched her hands over her head and opened her eyes and noticed the giant heap of presens under the Christmas tree, without making a sound she went to look at them there were presents for everyone, soon everyone had woken up.

Gettings were made, gifts were exchanged, everyone was in a happy mood almost everyone Honoka was still asleep,

"Honoka, this is a new low, it's Christmas and you're going to sleep in,?" Umi's voice went unheard as she continued to sleep, until the archer forcefully pulled the blanket "GET UP NOW," she screamed.

Maki remembered something at that time, while everyone were focused on waking up the ginger she pushed away the other gifts she got and sure enough it was there, a box wrapped in violet glitter paper.

"From Rosy," it read, she took in another detail as soon as she lifted the box it made the same sound,

 _"Tinke, Tinke._

* * *

 **Yeah, i know it's too late, but i had exams anyway can you figure out what Maki's present is and any guess on the mysterious person?**

 **Bye and don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8: A doll's message

Looking at her reflection Maki adjusted her ribbon properly, she looked up at the clock.

" _well it's still early,"_ her eye went to the flowers kept in the white vase. It looked wierd to have all flowers in a vase after the flowers which the mystery person sends het wilts away she brought a new bouquet trying to find out who she is, but no luck so far. None of this made sense why was this person doing this anyway.

"Maki-dear come down for breakfast," her mother said.

"Coming mom," she replied taking her bag and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Rin-chan did you see the poster for some program which is happening in our school,"

Rin closed her textbook "Yeah!" she replied.

"What was it about?" Honayo asked.

"Well i guess-" the noise of the people around them made it difficult for Maki to hear the rest of the conversation, not like she wanted to hear anyway.

" _Let's see e-mail, flowers, gifts of course the letter,"_ Maki leaned back in her chair after listing down the things, which were the items the mystery person sent. She got frustrated there wasn't anything common in them.

"Maki-chan,"

" _What does the person want to do?"_

"Maki-chan !"

"Yeah!" Honayo smiled already used to Maki spacing of since this confusing incident started "let's have lunch with everyone, come on Rin-chan,"

Oh, yeah yeah," Maki blinked Rin didn't sound like herself at all, she didn't know weather to be worried or happy about it, she's usually annoying anyway, whatever is the reason for her sour mood , Rin definitely won't stay upset for too long.

* * *

"So that means she was taking admission on the day Rin dragged her here' Nico said. Maki quietly sat down already aware of what they were taking about.

"Wow very good Nico-chi i never thought you would have guessed it properly," Nozomi said to which Nico gave a proud look

"Of course i'm smart-" she stopped understanding the statement "hey are you telling that i'm an idiot,"

"She dosen't have to tell, you already are one," Maki said reading a book, although her words didn't match her actions it was enough to piss of Nico,

"Are you looking _for_ a _fight,"_ Maki ignored her and looked around the clubroom, Honoka, Umi, Eri, Nico,Nozomi, Honayo and "one numbskull is present here,"

"Hey whom are you calling as numbskull", Nico 's eyes wondered off to where Honayo was sitting to find that her friend was missing, she frowned turning her gaze around again, she was nowhere to be found.

" _Let's see i finished my lunch fast and left so i can complete that song, maybe she went home that time,"_ No-one else seemed to notice as they were preoccupied with thier own conversations.

"Elil-chi want to get a parfait today,"

"Sure,"

"Honoka why did you cone late today ?"

"Umi-chan you already scolded in the morning for this,"

Maki signed, this was a common thing anyway, but she had to know something " hey Honayo where's Rin?", even through all the noise Maki's voice was audible for everyone to hear they stopped thier talking and looked at Honayo for answers, Honayo grew nervous as everyone'a attention was on her

"Yeah, where is she Honayo?" Umi repeated.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, so she went home," that was certainly strange , it's not like Rin to not tell everyone.

" _Well she is sick, so maybe she wanted to go home quickly,'_ Maki could swear she was fine in the morning, but you can't say when you'll fall sick. At that point Eri noticed something else

"Where's Kotori?" That's when everyone noticed she was missing too,

"Kotori had some work, so she left," Umi responded. Everyone was silent, the only sound that could be heard was of the rustling of leaves.

* * *

"So that's why i'm home early," Maki kept her bag down after explaicing to her mother, as to why she came home early.

"I see," her mother kept a cup of iced tea in front of her "guess thier facing some problems,"

"Yeah !" Maki muttered drinking her tea.

"Oh, yeah you got something again," it didn't take a genius to figure out what her mother was talking about.

"What is it ?" she asked boringly "flowers, letter or-" her mom put the object down.

"See for yourself," her mother said, confused she picked up the box which was packed neatly with red gift paper, after opening it she found a doll

" _huh, is this some kind of joke?"_ she thought, then she saw the string attached to it. It was one of those dolls where you can record your voice and the doll will repeat whatever you had said to it once you pull the string. Maki never thought the mystery person to be so childish.

" _Ok, let's see the message,"_ she pulled the string and waited for the doll to talk.

"Maki, come to the blue-ribbon palace on monday, i will be waiting for you,". As the doll repeated the sentence, a line kept repeating in her mind.

"I will be waiting for you,"

"I guess it's finally the time, huh?"

* * *

 **hello everyone, so this is a quick update for those who thought this story has stopped for good. So Maki would finally know who is this person, but do you think you guys can Tell her before she finds out herself?**

 **I guess i'll be telling who it is in the next chapter, but review and tell me who you think it is , you cab even add the reason but please do review, i want to see how many have guessed it right.**

 **I'll count the reviews that each member got until the next chapter, if the real mystery person has got the most number of reviews , i'll take the requests of those people who have sent those reviews, request could be anything, a story or you could Tell me to update some other story, if you want me to, for those who think my stories aren't good then leave it, i think you would want something for guessing the ccorrect person that's all, so think properly and review, bye.**


End file.
